King Septimus
by Clay19
Summary: Septimus was taken by DomDaniel A Necromancer and ex-ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and trained him everthing on how to be a Necromancer and Wizard. He then branded 3 black stars on his chest. He found a dragon egg and helped it hatch and found out it was a girl. He then lived with the witches in the forest he then went into the young army for a few years.
1. The History

A long time ago before Hoptep-Ra and even before the first Queen arrived on her Royal barge. There was a small village that was nested by a river bend. The village was a place for refuge from the nearby forest which was a **Darke** and dangerous place. They wanted quiet so they dug a ditch and put up a long, low dry-stone wall beside it. The village traded with the port and with the farmlands, it prospered and grew. But the village came to the attention of the forest creatures who wanted some of the rich pickings they had.

So they would lock their doors and listen fearfully as werewolves, witches and all manner of **Darke Things** came creeping out of the forest. When one night they stole a baby from an open window. They began the wall on their side of the ditch, sealing the gaps in the stones with lime, building it higher than any thought possible. It was thick as a man was tall-and along the top ran a broad path for the new forest Night Patrol to tread on. They worked threw three summers and four freezing winters until the wall surrounded the village and the Castle was born.

But still the occasional **Darke **Forest creature ventured through. The next spring the Castle-dwellers dug their ditch deeper and deeper. Once more they worked into the winter, stopping for the Big Freeze, starting again in the spring. Deeper and Deeper they dug until brown river water began to seep in. They connected the river and the ditch together so the ditch could fill up, which became the moat. The North Gate gatehouse and drawbridge were built some years later.

They called it the One Way Bridge. The summer before the moat was completed a strange thing happened. On a hot midsummer's day a beautiful, ornately gilded barge decked with fluttering red canopies came up the river. The occupants were a beautiful dark-haired young woman with deep violet eyes and her three dark-haired daughters. The villagers gave them the best house which soon became the Place. Over the years the house was added to and improved upon until it grew to become a beautiful long, low building with a turret at either end and wide lawns sweeping down to the river and the Place Landing Stage where the Royal Barge first drew up.

Many year later, when the Queen's great-great-great-great- and then some -granddaughter was Queen. Hotep-Ra the very first ExtraOrdinary Wizard arrived. When he healed the Queen's eldest daughter she decided that she would marry off her second daughter to him and offered him anything else he wanted. All he wanted was a small plot to build a tower. He found a desirable spot at the end of a long, wide avenue known as the Way and within sight of the Place. Here he built the Wizard Tower and became the first ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

And he needed some boat builders to fix his dragon boat. When she saw it she and her two daughters fell in love with it. And she decided to help fix the boat, They had some boats pull her into the Marram Marshes and build a temple over her and a small cottage where they had a white witch keep guard. And with the help of Hotep-Ra he made a secret way to the cottage and all the way to the Queen's room. Hotep-Ra and the second daughter of the Queen got married and had a son. But she died in giving birth to their son, when he found out he took his apprentice and left to build the _House of Foryx_, where all times do meet. But not after the his wifes sister the Queen stopped the two **Darke** Warrior Wizards and put them in her ring where it will be called th Two-faced-ring.

He created the _Queste_ as a game of chance, and the winner of the draw could come and meet him, escorted by the _Questing Guards_. There were twenty-one Questioning Stones in the Draw. All the stones were numbered, so he would know when the _Queste_ were over. He had no idea that Tertius Fume was making it into a game of murder. Their kids became a wizard but he had some violet in his green eyes. Who married a Spirit-Seer that came from the land of the long Knives. They had a kid Who married a **Darke** Witch they soon had a kid. Who married a White Witch who had a kid and so on until they married into the Heap family who had Theo, Zelda and Benjamin Heap.

Theo and Benjamin have a special talent called shape-shifting which means they can turn into anything. Zelda Heap became a White Witch, her brothers Benjamin and Theo became Wizards. Benjamin married Jenna Crackle who is the sister to Betty Crackle who is a White Witch. And the Brother to Ellis Crackle who was the Apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard DomDaniel who later got killed by him. Benjamin passed on his shape-shifting abilities to his kids who passed it on to their kids. They had seven sons named Alfred, Hengist, Louis, Ernold, Edmond, Garth and Silas. Silas meet Sarah who's parents named Titus Willow and Thomasin Tremaine. Who later had seven kids they were named Simon, Sam, Jo-Jo, Edd & Erik, Nicko and Septimus Heap.

When he was born not after twelve hours the midwife told Sarah that he was dead and took him to the Army base. She then took him and her son and went to the Badlands to where the Ex-ExtraOridanry Wizard was living. DomDaniel branded Septimus Heap with three black stars on his chest which was the symbol of DomDaniel the Necromancer.

Three Years later when Queen Etheldredda great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grea t grandaughter Cerys Banda was Queen she married Milo Manda. They had Jenna Banda who looked just like her mother. Milo was a voyager so he went out to gather Treasure for Cerys and their child. Queen Cerys was shoot and killed with the ExtraOrdinary Wizard who was DomDaniel's apprentice who passed the Akhu Amulet To Marcia Overstrand who became the new ExtraOridnary Wizard. She took Jenna and went into the forest and left her on the ground where Silas would be walking by and then left. Silas found the child and took her to his home they soon adopted her. As years passed she grew.

Septimus Heap showed signs of using magic at the age of four but he kept it secret. When he was seven he started using his magic and that's when DomDaniel taught him everything he new about **Darke** magic. At the age of ten he escaped and went to go live in the forest where he learned magic from the Wendron _Witches. But not before having Merrin take his place as DomDaniel's apprentice. He left them after a year of living with them. Along the way he bought a blue stone which he new was a dragon egg._ _He then helped it hatch and raised it in secret. He named her Gretel but he had to let her live in the forest until he called for her. He then went to live in the castle but the young army caught him and made him join. _

_When he went exploring he met his great-great and many great grandmother's ghost. She told him that he is the great-great and so on grandson. And that he had __**Darke**__ witch's, Wendron witch's, Sprit-Seer and Shape Shifter blood running threw his veins with Royalty in him. And that feeling in your head is the connection to the Dragon boat, Wizard Tower and a Place called House of Foryx. She should him where to find the Keye to the Kings Room that is an exact copy of the Queens keye. She told him the secrets of the Castle like the ice tunnels, Dragon house, the Bolt hole where smugglers use to run to the Castle to the Port Palace._


	2. Fight

_He was put on guard duty at the Wizard Tower where he meet the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. _

_She was wearing her winter ExtraOridnary Wizard uniform. Her purple double silk was lined with the softest indigo-blue angora fur. It fell gracefully from her broad shoulders and gathered itself obediently around her pointy feet. They were made of snake-skin, shed from a purple python that shimmered in the light. And the gold and platinum on her ExtraOridinary Wizard belt flashed impressively. Around her neck she wore the Akhu Amulet the symbol and source of the power of the ExtraOridnary Wizard. Marica felt her self being watched and turned around to see a young fine man who was wearing a Dark green tunic and short cloak with thick leather brown boot. He wore a hat that covered his head. His eyes were pale blue. There was a __**Darkness**__ about him, but there was goodness that surrounded him to. He reminded her of the Heaps but she knew there was no Heap in the young Army._

_When he saw her coming back with a girl he saw that she looked like the Queen. She had straight black hair and deep violet eyes she had a cloak around herself. So he told them that he would like to help them which she agreed to. Jenna and Boy 412 introduced themseleves to each other. So they all went up to her room. As they were walking to the stairs they didn't notice the floor greeting Boy 412 which said "Welcome home your Highness and Heir." in amazing colors. He then caught up to them and Marcia dried their clothes and got some food for them to eat. They was a pounding on the door, so Marica went to check who it was and to her aggravation it was Silas Heap, Nikco Heap and Maxie a dirty wolf. She opened the door"Hello Jen." Nicko grinned. He had straw-colored, curly hair and gained his green eyes. Silas had the same straw-colored hair and green eyes, he was wearing his blue Ordinary Wizard robes._

_He stepped carefully into the room and followed by Silas and Maxie. Who was getting slobber over her shoes. "Get that mutt away from me." Marica demanded. "Maxie go lay down. And we decided to come stay over and besides its to dark to go over now." Silas sayed. "Stay here?" she asked. "Now where did I put that present." Silas mumbled as he searched every pocket. Jenna toke Nicko over to the fire so he could warm up. "Nicko this is Boy412 he's in the young army and this is my adopted brother Nicko." Jenna said as she introduced each other. "Silly I'm still your brother." Nicko said while hugging her. "Hello Nicko." Boy 412 greeted him. "Hello Boy 412." Nicko said back. "So you are in the young army what is it like and what are you doing here?" Nicko questioned. "Well the young army sucks. And for why am I here, well it would be because the princes here she looks just like the late Queen's photo." Boy 412._

_"I do." Jenna asked. "Yes you do, I have a picture of her if you want it?" Boy 412 asked. She nodded her head. Boy 412 pulled a picture out of his bag and handed over to her, With shaking hands she grabbed it and looked down at the smiling face of the Queen no her mother because they looked just alike you could hardly tell the difference between them. Jenna let out small tears because she will never know her really mother. Marica and Silas smiled down at her happy that she aleast has a picture of her. "Here it is. Jenna here's your present." Silas said has he handed it over to her._

_It was small and surprisingly heavy for its size. Jenna set her pictured down and tore off the colored wrapping paper and held a little blue drawstring bag in her hand. She carefully pulled the strings, holding her excitement. "Oh, Its a pebble. But a nice pebble dad." she said, not able to hold the disappointment. "Its not a pebble. Its a pet rock, try tickling it under its chin." Silas said. She didn't know where so she tickled it anyway. Slowly the pet rock opened its little black eyes and stretched out four stumpy legs and stood up and walked around her palm. "Oh. Dad it's brilliant," gasped Jenna. Silas smiled "We thought you would like it. Don't fed it to much, otherwise it will get heavy and lazy. And it need a walk once a day." he said. _

_"I will call it Petroc Trelawney" said Jenna. Boy 412 saw Alther first because he awoken his Spirit eyes so he can see ghosts. Maxie yelped as Alther Mella appeared through a picture of Marica in her Apprentice robes. He wore his ExtraOrdinary Wizard cloak, it still had the bloodstains on it. His long white hair was carefully tied back into a ponytail, his beard was neatly trimmed to a point. Alther was looking agitated. "That Linda woman. She's told them where you've gone. And they're coming this way and a Assassin." he said. "Oh, no I'll __**CharmLock**__ the main doors." "Too late she's already in." Alther said. "But how." Marica gasped. She turned around and looked at Silas. "You idiot you forgot to close the doors." she said angrily._

_"Don't call me an idiot." he spluttered. "Stop it!" he shouted. "There is know time to argue. For goodness sake, she's coming up the stairs." Shocked, everyone listened all was quiet. Except of the whisper of the silver stair steadily turning as they brought up a passenger slowly up through the Wizard Tower. Jenna looked scared so Boy 412 put his arm around her and said "I'll keep you safe Jenna." She blushed at the warm feeling when he put his arm around her. Suddenly Maxie put his ears back and gave a bloodcurdling howl. Everyone's hair stood up on the back of their necks._

_Crash! The door burst open. Silhouetted against the light stood the Assassin. Her Face was pale as she surveyed the scene before her. Her eyes glanced coldly around her searching for her prey. In her right hand she carried a silver pistol. The Assassin stepped forward. "You under arrest," she said menacingly. "You will be taken from here to a place and -" Boy 412 sprung into action, he threw himself forward and tackled her threw the door. "Hurry! Get into the rubbish chute." He yelled as he started fighting with the woman. They were shocked when Boy 412 threw himself at the Assassin. "Boy 412-" said Jenna but before she could say anything else Marica threw Silas, Maxie, Nicko, Jenna and then threw herself down the chute. When Boy 412 knew they were gone he shot of a __**ThunderFlash**__ at her and then jumped threw the chute following the others._

_Marcia did a __**Cleaning Spell**__ on the way down. The chute was cold and slippery as they were swirled around. They came falling out of the chute ending up at the Riverside Amenity Rubbish Dump. "We shouldn't have left him with the Assassin." Jenna told them. "Jenna he will be fine, he was trained for this kind of stuff." Marica said. She was about to close it but Boy 412 came flying out. "Boy 412, I was so worried that something bad had happen." Jenna said. "No need to worry. I'm here." Boy 412 said. "I've filled the chute back up with the rubbish and done a __**Lockfast and Weld Spell**__ on the rat door." Marica said. They heard some ruckus and saw Sally Mullin walking towards them. Marica asked her if they could use a boat. "Across you can take Muriel. Just let me gather up some food and clothes." Sally said before taking them down to the bunkhouse. _

_Jenna and Nicko were all to pleased to change into something else. Marica did a __**Clean-up Spell**__ on Jenna, Nicko and Boy 412. Silas did a __**Change of Dress Spell**__ on himself. Marcia then used a __**Second Dry Clean Spell**__ which turned into a __**One-Minute Dry Clean Spell. **_


End file.
